1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to memories, and more particularly to preventing data loss in a memory storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, an electronic device is used for receiving a supply voltage from a power supply and being powered on. The electronic device includes a memory storage device for storing data.
However, when the power supply is suddenly interrupted, the memory storage device cannot store data in time and the data may be lost.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device and a method for preventing data loss in a memory storage device and an electronic device assembly to overcome the above described limitations.